Like Itachi
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sasuke pemuda kecil yang polos tak sengaja melihat kakak tengah menggoda seorang gadis sekelasnya di taman. Sang Uchiha penasaran, dan entah kenapa dia berharap kalau jurus godaan kakaknya bisa berhasil kalau ia memakainya pada Naruto/Berhasil atau tidak?/RnR? :D Warn : ChibiSasuxChibiNaru/FLP #32#


**Like Itachi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair :** **ChibiSasu x ChibiNaru**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **FluffTimeProject#32#**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hari itu saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, melihat bagaimana sang kakak yang berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dengan masa pubernya ia melakukan pendekatan dengan gadis-gadis cantik, mengingat sang Uchiha yang memang memiliki keuntungan pada wajah mereka sejak lahir.

Itachi Uchiha menggoda seorang gadis yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya, tentu saja gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang pirang, dan persis sekali seperti tipe kesukaan kakaknya.

Kedua manik Onyx yang masih polos, menyaksikan dari balik dinding kedua orang itu tengah duduk di taman dekat dari rumahnya. Sasuke yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tentu saja penasaran, dirinya yang baru saja mau bermain dengan teman kecilnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok sang kakak di sana.

Bersembunyi, dan membiarkan bola di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Rasa penasarannya lebih penting daripada bola sekarang.

 **Jii~**

Sang Uchiha yang memang sejak lahir wajahnya terlampau datar, persis sekali dengan ayahnya. Bak patung di sore hari, Sasuke diam dan sengaja mempertajam pendengarannya.

Melihat lebih jelas-

'Hm, mungkin kalau aku lihat jurus godaan _Baka Aniki, Dobe_ bisa suka denganku.' Dengan pikiran yang entah polos atau tidak, ide itu langsung saja melesat di otaknya. Garis bibir tertarik tipis dan perasaan tak sabaran muncul.

'Ayo cepat!'

"….."

Benar saja, kedua orang itu duduk saling berhadapan di bangku taman, gadis berambut pirang yang menunduk malu saat merasakan tatapan maut Itachi. Dan sang Uchiha yang menyeringai seksi, berbisik di telinga gadis di sampingnya.

Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan salah satu tangan terangkat, dan menarik lembut rambut panjang sang empunya.

Membuat gadis itu tersentak, dan menoleh reflek-

Sasuke makin serius, kedua matanya hampir melotot, pendengarannya berubah setajam silet, dengan wajah yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan di usianya yang baru tujuh tahun.

' _Aniki_ mau apa lagi?' membatin kecil, menyaksikan sosok kakaknya perlahan mencium rambut pirang gadis pirang itu, dengan seringai menggoda berbicara lebih jelas dan untungnya bisa di tangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Rambutmu tetap harum seperti biasa, Shion~"

"A..aa, Itachi kau ini~" gadis bernama Shion itu makin tersipu, mendorong pelan pundak Itachi sedangkan sang Uchiha terkekeh geli, namun tetap mencium rambut pirang di tangannya. Menatap dengan kedua maniknya.

Membuat gadis di sana memerah sempurna, hampir pingsan kalau ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

"…."

"…."

 _Gotcha!_

Sasuke dapat ilmu baru!

Seringai kecil muncul dari wajahnya, pemuda kecil itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua pasangan di sana. Sekarang dia sudah dapat jurus baru, dan sang Uchiha entah kenapa sudah tidak sabar ingin mempraktekkannya pada sosok yang di sukainya sejak dulu.

"Oi, _Teme_!"

Kenal dengan suara itu, kedua manik Sasuke mengerjap singkat. Nah, baru saja di omongin, sudah muncul orangnya!

Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok di sana, melihat bagaimana pemuda kecil berambut pirang berlari dengan senyuman rubah di wajahnya.

Kulit tan dan tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di kedua pipinya tercetak jelas, senyuman Sasuke makin terlihat.

Naruto Uzumaki, teman sepermainan Sasuke sejak berumur dua tahun. Kedua orang tua yang saling mengenal sejak dulu membuat mereka bisa saling berkenalan, dan membuat sang Uchiha cinta monyet dengan sosok polos nan menggemaskan itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Senyuman rubah yang khas, pemuda kecil yang terbuka dengan semua orang, periang, optimis, bahkan Sasuke selalu mengganggap kalau tangisan Naruto itu benar-benar mampu membuatnya gemas.

"Kau lama, _Dobe_." Tetap mempertahankan sikap kerennya, pura-pura dingin dan kembali mengambil bolanya yang sempat ia lupakan tadi.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Ahahaha, maaf, tadi aku ke rumah Kiba. Mau mengajaknya bermain juga,"

Kedua manik Sasuke menatap tajam-

Sebelum-

"Tapi dia bilang tidak bisa, hari ini gilirannya menjaga rumah~" mendengar jawaban lanjutan Naruto, pandangan itu menghilang sekejap.

Ck, ck, ck tipe _overprotektive_ ~

"Hn," seolah tidak peduli.

Naruto menoleh ke semua arah, "Jadi sekarang kita berdua saja yang main?" bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke menjawab cepat, sedikit di tekankan. Membuat pemuda pirang polos di sana menggeleng kecil, malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak kok, main sama Sasuke masih tetap seru!" berteriak riang,

Nah kan, ini dia yang Sasuke suka dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang tidak pernah menganggap ucapannya tadi sebagai ejekan, sang Uzumaki terlampau jujur.

"…" terdiam, menatap sejenak sosok pirang itu.

Kembali mengingat jurus yang baru saja ia dapatkan sang sang kakak, seringai menggemaskan langsung muncul lagi.

"Oi, _Dobe_." Sasuke segera memanggil pemuda Uzumaki di depannya,

"Kenapa?" reflek membuat Naruto melangkahkan kaki, mendekati sang Uchiha. Menatap dengan kerutan bingung.

"…."

Oke, ingat pertama-tama tadi ia lihat Itachi menatap gadis di sampingnya.

Sasuke lakukan-

Kedua manik Onyxnya yang maunya sih menatap penuh pesona, dan mengeluarkan semua ketampanannya.

Malah-

"Hiee, wajahmu menyeramkan _Teme!_ Jangan melototiku seperti itu!" Naruto cepat-cepat memundurkan tubuhnya.

"…"

Lho?

Sasuke mengerjap tak mengerti, seharusnya tadi ia bisa lihat wajah tersipu Naruto kan? Tapi kenapa pemuda kecil ini malah takut?!

Gagalkah?

'Ck!' berdecak kesal, memajukan bibirnya satu centi. Gemas Sasuke sendiri melangkahkan kaki mendekati Naruto.

Membuat sang empunya kaget, "Ma..mau apa lagi kau?!"

Rencana kedua-

Itachi mengambil rambut panjang pasangannya, rambut pirang panjang yang ia tarik pelan dan sengaja menciumnya.

Kedua matanya menilik rambut Naruto-

'Sekarang rambut panjangnya harus kutarik sedikit,' membatin polos.

Rambut panjang-

Lirik dari kanan wajah Naruto-

Rambut panjang-

Lirik kiri-

Rambut panjang-

Naruto makin merasa ada yang aneh di sini, " _Te..teme_ ayo main, kenapa kau melihatiku terus-Ugyaa!"

Sang Uzumaki reflek berteriak kecil, saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

'Ck, tidak ada rambut yang panjang.' Dengan menganggap pikirannya jenius, tidak menemukan rambut panjang sedikit pun di kepala Naruto. Jelas saja Naruto itu cowok bukannya perempuan, jadi mana ada dia punya rambut panjang menjuntai dengan indah!

Tanpa aba-aba, sang Uchiha dengan tidak berdosanya menjambak pelan rambut teman pirangnya.

"Ugyaa! _Teme_ lepaskan rambutku! Kenapa kau menjambaknya!" berteriak dan meronta, tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang perlahan.

Sasuke masih tidak sadar-

'Habis itu cium rambutnya,' menarik rambut pirang Naruto sekali lagi, membuat kepala sang empunya semakin dekat padanya.

" _Ittai! Ittai yo Teme!"_

Sasuke langsung mencium rambut pirang sang Uzumaki.

 **Sniff, Sniff~**

Aroma _shampoo_ jeruk langsung masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya, Sasuke menciumnya dalam-dalam. Mengernyitkan alis kecil,

Merasakan rontaan Naruto semakin kuat, akhirnya ia melepaskan pegangannya. Sang Uzumaki berteriak marah-

"Oi! Kenapa kau tarik rambutku tadi?! Itu sakit tahu! Huhu, rambutku," dengan wajah memelas, dan mengelus rambutnya, raut wajah menekuk, bibir maju satu senti, kedua manik berkaca-kaca.

Dan-

Sasuke yang tidak peka-

" _Dobe_ , kenapa bau rambutmu seperti anak kecil. Masih saja pakai _shampoo_ bau jeruk,"

 **Kretek-**

Seperti ada yang pecah.

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti, perlahan mengadahkan wajahnya. "Apa kau bilang _Teme_?!"

"Bau rambutmu seperti anak kecil," kan dia bilang yang sejujurnya, persis seperti yang di lakukan sang kakak.

"Ini _shampoo_ kesayanganku, kenapa kau bilang seperti anak kecil?!" berteriak lagi, Naruto tidak terima. Ucapan Sasuke seperti mengejek bau _shampoonya_ , yah biarpun dirinya anak-anak juga. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak terima!

"Memang seperti anak kecil kok," menjawab cepat tanpa ampun,

"…" Naruto diam

Sasuke makin yakin godaannya ampuh!

Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu respon Naruto kan? Melihat wajah sang Uzumaki kaget, tersipu malu, dan jatuh cinta pada-

Sebelum otaknya selesai berpikir.

"Arghh! Kau menyebalkan hari ini _Teme_! Pulang, aku mau pulang! Lebih baik aku main sama Kiba di rumahnya saja!"

"…"

"….."

Lho?

Manik Onyx itu membulat saat mendapatkan teriakan kecil dari Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menatapnya kesal. Menjulurkan lidah sesaat sampai akhirnya berlari pergi menjauh darinya.

"…."

Tu-

"…"

Tunggu dulu-

Apa..apa-apaan itu?!

Kenapa..kenapa tidak seperti yang ia harapkan?! Dimana perginya wajah tersipu yang Sasuke mau?! Kemana?!

Berdiri mematung di sana.

Mengerjap polos.

Kan..kan dia sudah melakukan apa yang di lakukan kakaknya tadi?

Tapi kenapa gagal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Di tempat lain~**

* * *

"Pfftt, ahahaha~" sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang, tengah membungkukkan punggungnya. Menahan tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Perutnya benar-benar geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya tadi. Adik yang polos dan mau saja mengikuti semua kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah puas melihat adikmu di marahi oleh Naruto?" sementara gadis pirang berambut pirang yang tadinya sempat memperlihatkan wajah tersipu, langsung saja mendengus geli menatap teman di sampingnya.

Teman?

Ya mereka hanya sekedar teman.

Dan mengenai dirinya yang tahu tentang Naruto?

"Ya, aku puas. Ahaha, tak kusangka ternyata adikku sepolos itu," menghilangkan sifat datar dan dinginnya, Itachi puas tertawa.

Siapa bilang kalau sejak tadi dirinya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan sang adik yang mengintipnya dari balik dinding?

Itachi tahu.

Dan mengingat dia adalah salah satu tipe kakak yang baik hati dan suka mengerjai orang tanpa pandang bulu.

Sasuke jadi targetnya kali ini.

Shion mendengus kembali, "Adikmu dan adik sepupuku sama saja tingkat kepolosannya."

Ya, Naruto memang sejak awal adalah adik sepupunya. Tapi sayang Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu, dan Itachi memanfaatkannya.

Hah, hari ini Itachi benar-benar puas mengerjai sang adik.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Aaa, _Baka Aniki_! Bagaimana ini?! Naruto membenciku sekarang!" layaknya artis sinetron drama, Sasuke berteriak kecil dan langsung saja mengejar pujaan hatinya.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Aaaa, apa-apaan ini muahaha :v #guling2# maafkan Mushi membuat ItaSasu senista ini, tambah lagi si Sasu yang ga ketulungan polosnya :v XD ide ini tiba-tiba lewat dan langsung saja Mushi ketik biar nggak lupa, :3

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
